sunguardfandomcom-20200216-history
Baelisian Stormsummer
"Sod off." Baelisian Stormsummer is a sailor, former ranger and current privateer of the thalassian militia known as The Sunguard. A young woman born and raised in Silvermoon City, she joined the Sunguard to dredge herself free of the squalor and decadence of her life after the fall. Though her true loyalties are hard won, she was bought and then earned by the Sunward Sunshard, and served the Spectre loyally, to the ends of the ocean and off the edges of the world''.'' =Description= ---- At first glance, the woman’s most prominent feature is her illustrated skin. Though far from having her whole body inked, she seems at least part way on that path-- her arms are sleeved with nautical, whimsical images, anchors and swells, their color alternating between vivid and sea-searing and muted, water-color like swathes. Beneath the mail or leather of her gear, tentacles and sea serpents slide over curves and scars, peeking in between slits and over the waist of her trousers. The full extent isn’t visible until disrobed, and if asked what lies beneath, Baela’s reply is merely a taunting grin. Baelisian is a tall, athletic woman of indeterminate years. Her curves are generous and her body honed, the delicate balance of femininity and strength careless for her. Her dark hair is shaggy from haircuts with a knife, but she has enough skill to not make the look horrible. Paler than one would expect a sailor to be, she’s beginning to get some color and freckles but they remain light for the moment. Her green eyes are dark and hint of addictions past, but now are sharp and cany. Bell moves like one who might have to run at any moment, but without the fear that comes with it. =History= ---- Baelisian was born in Silvermoon, but as soon as she was old enough to strike out onher own she was a leaf in the wind, spending years by turn at sea or lost in the canopies and shadowy darks of Quel'thalas's forests and beyond. She only returned permanently with the illness and eventual death of her mother, to care for her still-growing sister, Elleynah Stormsummer. This was a trying time for them both, which only culminated in further hardship witht he Fall of Silvermoon. Eking out a meagre existence with her sister for many years, she derided the groups that sprang up to defend their once-great home, choosing easier and less legal means of survival, until she got in over her head and became trapped by her own vices. Rescued by her sister and allies among The Sunguard, she joined up and signe don with Captain Esme Sunshard aboard the The Bloody Lily. Proving herself, she was eventually promoted to serve on the Spectre's personal ship, The Widow's Bane. Now she follows orders and seeks to right what wrongs have bothered her kin and those she serves. =Personality= ---- Arrogant and crass, Bell takes up much more space than needed at any given time and doesn’t like to give an inch when she can take a mile. =Photos= ---- File:Elleandbellembersign.png|Art by Embersign Category:Characters